


big things get small ficlets from four years ago

by sandpapersnowman



Category: Prometheus (2012)
Genre: Canon Era, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8950123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: "all semi-canon (basically any time they looked at each other in the movie); wrote these when the dvd arrived, spoiler-ish, gosh i hope this is formatted right"
Drabbles from 2012 that were pre-Ao3 so they didn't get here. Chapters titled with context.





	1. Entering the Dome

He mentally counts the survey team again and realizes they’re missing one. He silently panics and spins around, breathing a nonexistent sigh of relief when it’s just the biologist lagging behind.

He waves to him, walking backward and waiting for him to catch up.

Millburn pauses, looking at Fifield, almost concerned, before ducking his head and entering the dome.

Fifield looks outside one last time, sighing a shaky breath.

_I’ve got a bad feeling about this._


	2. Atmosphere

They watch in anticipation as Holloway takes his helmet off, the tension visibly going out of all of them when he exhales.

By the time Fifield turns to grin at Millburn, his helmet is already off. He tells the crew to switch cameras, and the fresh air feels fantastic on his nervous-sweat-soaked skin.


	3. The Hologram

When Fifield stumbles backward, startled by the hologram, his left half falls against something solid and warm.

When the figure passes and he can think well enough to realize he’s fallen against (or really, practically on top of) somebody, he turns to look at them and apologize.

Except it’s the damn biologist, Millburn, and he looks pleasantly surprised. Just fucking peachy.

Instead of apologizing, he pushes himself away, hoping nobody noticed.


	4. Splitting Off

“You stayin’?”

He looks to Millburn hopefully, and he’s relieved when he agrees to go with him. With a few last words to Shaw, he grabs Millburn’s arm and pulls him up.

As they’re walking away, Millburn’s mumble echoes through the corridor.

“And I thought you were supposed to be the crazy one.”

**Author's Note:**

> originally [here](http://sandpapersnowman.tumblr.com/post/36578221103/prometheus-more-like-cute-scientists) on my tumblr :')


End file.
